


Royal Catastrophe

by Sintamer (SpiritTamer)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bladder Control, Desperation, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Omorashi, Other, Piss kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritTamer/pseuds/Sintamer
Summary: Night Lock Bastille agrees to travel with King Nether Lanez to a nearby castle in place of Nether's brother, in exchange to be knighted by the kingdom. There's no reason for things to go horribly wrong...Right?(Dumb original omorashi-centric story, written for the sake of sin and bad puns)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I'm finally posting my original work on here! And it's NSFW! Yaaay!  
> Uh, as always, kudos and comments are appreciated!

Being rudely awakened by servants at four in the morning was typically not how Night Lock wanted to start their day, and they weren’t sure how anyone could properly deal with the noble life. They were tugged out of bed, and yelled at to get on their freshly ironed uniform on, high and ruffled collar tickling their neck. Practically shoved down the main staircase, they found themselves face to face with Nether Lanez, who promptly thrusted a hot cup of coffee in their hands. Mumbling a thanks and downing it quickly, he ushered them out of the castle.

“Sorry for the surprise awakening- the trip is going to take a few more hours than I thought. We’ll be taking a stop at a stronghold halfway to pay regards to an old friend, and getting on a carriage after.” 

The king guided Night Lock through the courtyard and reached the two horses they’d be taking. The first part of the journey to the other kingdom was to be done alone. Gelato was out on holiday in France, so Night Lock had offered to take the ambassador position, in exchange for being knighted by the Lanez family. 

Night Lock took another sip of their coffee, finally feeling awake enough. “No worries Nether, I’m just glad to get going.”

They didn’t carry much, plenty of personal supplies would be at the other castle. Night Lock donned a deep blue prince uniform, gold buttons and frilly lace on the cuffs, and tall black boots to ride with. Nether was dressed in his kingly cloak, a dark tyrian purple, sweeping around his body in the slight dawn breeze. He only had a small strap bag, with some scrolls to deliver and drinks and gold to offer their ride as pay. 

“Shall we?” Nether asked, jumping up and sliding a leg over his black stallion. He looked magnificent, early morning light highlighting bright strawberry hair. Night Lock nodded, finishing their drink with another gulp, hot liquid settling in their stomach, perking them up more. They hopped on next to Nether, having choose a gray mare as a steed. 

The ride went swiftly, the pair chatting all the way. Night Lock got along with Nether just as fair as Gelato, the two having more in common than they once thought. In fact, there had been a few times, both home alone, friends absent, where they… well, it wasn’t that important to go into detail, but they certainly enjoyed each other’s company. 

An hour or two in, Nether slowed his ride to toss a small flask to Night Lock, knowing he had plenty already. 

“Seriously, Nether, I’m fine.” They stared at the bottle of alcohol, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I insist,” He cocked his head, long hair flopping over his shoulder. Night Lock rolled their eyes and screwed it open, taking a swig anyway. Nether had been right, they did need a drink, but caffeine on top of whiskey didn’t seem a good combination considering the circumstances. Whatever. They’d be fine. 

Another hour later, and they were greatly regretting that statement. Almost arriving at the fortress stop, Night Lock was getting more and more uncomfortable, legs spread out over the saddle, and Nether seemed to have noticed a bit of strangeness, when they asked again how long the trip was. 

“I mean, we’re only a few hours in, why- Night Lock, are you alright?” He had asked, studying their slightly stressed face. 

“Just peachy.” They replied, only gritting their teeth a tiny bit. 

At that, the stronghold was in sight, as they rode out of the forest and down a steep hill. Nether was welcomed warmly, hand being shakened by many nobles who held the base. He introduced Night Lock with a grin and an arm around their shoulder, explaining Gelato’s absence. The royals seemed to understand easily, and found Night Lock lovely, asking many questions about their background. They’d never met a true frenchmen before. 

“Ah, King Lanez, you must be tired from the ride, would you like to come inside?” One asked, to which Night Lock breathed a miniature huff of relief. 

“Er, no, Sir,” Nether interrupted, to which Night Lock silently seethed at his side, staring at the man in confusion. “We do have to be at the kingdom by twilight, and uh, I don’t think we have time. Besides, there’s no need to go through all this trouble. We’re only passing through.”

The other noble still smiled, nodding in understanding. “Of course, Mr. Lanez, and Mx. Bastille, I am glad you could at least stop by. Can I get you some tea? It is just becoming noon.” 

Night Lock gave Nether a look of daggers, urging him not accept the offer, but the man either didn’t see or was being oblivious. He shook the noble’s hand in appreciation as he ducked inside the fortress doors with some others. 

Nether turned and gave Night Lock a strangely sympathetic look. “Sorry- I know you wouldn’t want any more to drink, but it’s considered very rude to not take any refreshments when visiting…” 

“Why wouldn’t I want a drink?” They asked back, suspicion curling in their chest as Nether rubbed the back of his neck. “What in the world does that mean?”

He seemed about to say something, but the noble returned with a tray of biscuits and a fresh and fancy tea set, kettle still blowing off steam. Night Lock’s breath caught in their mouth before they could refuse, face heating up at the thought of just another few ounces of drink going inside them. Nether grabbed his own cup and swirled sugar in, talking with the duke of the land, who mentioned their ride would be a few minutes. The other noble who’d brought the tea- who Night Lock learned was also a knight, was asked them all sorts of questions about their own home in the city, far too curious. 

Out of politeness, they had some of the tea, which they admitted was quite well made...but after it was drained, they lamented the idea, bladder twinging again. 

“Ah, we must be going soon, no?” Nether peaked up, stopping both conversations. “I must have a word with Mx. Bastille before we ride, excuse us…” He seized them by the arm and thanked the other regals, placing both their drinks back on the platter. Night Lock held their tongue as Nether jerked them behind one of the courtwall walls, legs being forced to move again and stumbling at the sudden movement, belt uncomfortably wrapped around.

“Terribly sorry about that, Night.” He said quietly, letting go of their arm. “I’m sure it didn’t do well for your...er, never mind that, you’ll survive the rest of the trip…” He trailed off, realizing Night Lock was gaping at him with a highly abashed expression.   
“Nether.”

His ears had gone pink. “Listen, you’re not exactly discreet, there can only be a few reasons why you’d want to arrive soon…”

“Nether!” They snapped at him, cheeks a cherry red, whether from anger or shame, he couldn’t tell. Shoulders drawn back, they tried to look intimidating, but he could see lines of distraught in their countenance. “Whether or not I need to piss isn’t your concern!” Their face suddenly went as pale as it could, eye twitching, horrified at admitting Nether had been entirely right in their current issue. He wasn’t sure he’d even seen his friend so embarrassed. 

“Look-” He tried to sound reassuring, but at Night Lock’s death glare, he cut off, voice going timid. “You’ll be fine, er, Gelato already mentioned it’s your weak spot. 

If their looked had been mortal at first, it now was done up to the nines, mouth drawn into a nasty scowl. 

“What. Did. Gelato. Tell. You.” 

It was Nether’s turn to blush, remorseful of his own words. He looked far too nervous, wringing his hands together. “Just mentioned a few mishaps, unfortunate incidents…” He should have shut his loud mouth, for the second he spoke the word ‘accidents,’ Night Lock clenched their fist together and spun around, heading swiftly back to where their ride awaited without a word, tailcoat of their uniform swaying in step. He couldn’t help but notice the way they walked stiffly, feet drawn close, feeling quite a bit of pity. 

He followed anyway, only wanting to help Night Lock, but apparently, even as one of the most intimidating people he knew, the frenchmen was too shy to admit even a bit of desperation…

After their horse drawn carriage had came, Nether greeting some old princes he had as friends, who’d be their driver, the two got in in silence, forced to sit next to each other. Nether took a small and tattered book out of his bag, whilst Night Lock fiddled with their pocket watch, which had before rested in their coat pocket. The uniform was probably the worse part of this situation, belt too tight around their waist, lace making them slightly hot under the collar. They shifted to cross their legs

Night Lock was sulking, refusing to speak to Nether, considering him to be very rude. Surely he knew they had the decency to hold themselves till they arrived. He was ridiculous. They shot him another furious glance, which he narrowly missed, absorbed in his book. 

However, realization was creeping up their back quickly, liquid sloshing in their stomach with every motion of their ride. They felt far too full and heavy, fingers tapping rapidly on their thigh. They couldn’t be sure how long they’d been traveling, for they only checked their watch for distraction from an upcoming disaster. Awhile later, Night Lock taking to playing with the buttons on their navy jacket, Nether huffed and put his book away, turning to them quietly.

“I can not bare to see you looking this miserable, Night,” He managed, resting a hand on their shoulder. They flinched at the touch, too concentrated to reply. “Please let me help you out…? He looked hesitant, feeling bad. They were silent, only breathing through their teeth with a pained look. After a moment though, they met his look.

“Nether, it’s your fault for waking me up at the crack of dawn and shoving coffee and liquor down my throat,” they blurted out, as if rehearsing the line in their head. At Nether’s hurt look, they gave a guilty smile. “I just can’t believe this still happens, I’m supposed to be better than this.” As if on queue, they gasped softly, need heightening more, fingers curling over the edge of the seat. They were glad the wind and town around them had too much noise, so the pairs conversation was private.

“ _Jesus, Night Lock,_ ” He muttered, squeezing their shoulder. “Please let me help you relax…” 

They simply shrugged, feeling bad for Nether having to deal with this. Taking that as a yes, he moved his hand up to their neck, rubbing in circles under their collar. They hadn’t seemed to realize how stressed it made them. Nether’s hand dragged across their back, down their arm, earning sighs of relief each time. 

He reached their side, and finally rested his hand on their upper thigh, to which Night Lock went wide eyed at, breath hitching, legs splaying together. Nether moved his hand away, but they grabbed at his wrist, biting their lip. 

“You can, uh- keep going…” 

Nether paused, voice heavy, but dipped his hands back down, placed on their thigh again, slowly moving down and in between their legs to rest over the outline of their dick. 

Night Lock and Nether’s thing was. Strange. Messing around with your boyfriend’s brother on occasion wasn’t too difficult, but it still lead to some awkward morning afters, the two being very different people. But under these circumstances, Night Lock’s overstimulation from a full belly and Nether touching them all over, they couldn’t help but get just a tiny bit hard. 

“This okay?” Nether asked, lightly palming them through their pants. Night Lock looked about to reply, as Nether’s wrist brushed over the edge of their stomach, they let out a straight whimper. 

He stared at them, blush on his cheeks apparent. “Y-yeah, it’s fine I just-” Face looking sheepish, they continued. “Still really need to-” Night Lock couldn’t finish, far too shamed by admitting their urgency had intensified. Nether hushed them with an empathetic murmur, holding their half-hard bulge with a bit more force. 

“Sorry you have to deal with this, er, me,” They mumbled on, apologizing once again, breath coming in sharp inhales, face seemingly permanently tinted red. 

“Hey, shh, you’re fine,” He moved his free hand to swab it over Night Lock’s panting mouth. “You’re not gonna wet yourself in front of a buncha royal advisors.”

Cheeks already flushed, they went to a burning red, meeting Nether’s eyes with worry clouded in them. “I hope so…” They said in almost a pathetic moan. Taking that as a hint to shush up, Nether went quiet, taking to keeping his companion comfortable enough, and not making Night Lock more embarrassed.

Some time later, they finally reached the castle, and Night Lock had never been more glad. The two got out of the carriage carefully, Night Lock putting on a brave face, knowing they’d have to meet many more nobles before getting inside.

“King Lanez! Oh it is lovely to see you again…” A shorter women in her later years greated the man with a hug, most likely a princess at the kingdom. She was followed by a guard and knight at the side, talking to Nether in rapid voice, clearly excited. Night Lock shook her hand as well, straining to make a grin. 

“You must be exhausted!” She exclaimed, looking dramatically sad. “I’ll fetch some champagne, your visit calls for celebration!”

Night Lock’s heart dropped, and any restraint, remembering how rude it would be to accept welcome gifts, as Nether mentioned… After he nodded yes, they caught him giving them a commiserated glimpse. 

“Sorry…” He mouthed, eyebrows creased in worry. They shrugged it off. It wouldn’t be long. They could take a few more drops of drink...Perhaps

The glasses of dom perignon were pushed into both their hands, where their other onlookers took their own, asking both Nether and Night Lock how it tasted. Half holding their breath, they downed the drink in a few seconds, wanting to get it over with as fast as possible, aware they’d insist giving more. 

“Excellent!” Nether chimed, giving a full blown smile, passing his own glass back to the servants who’d stuck around. Night Lock added their own word, although not particularly happy about it. “We really should be getting inside though…” He added, if only for Night Lock’s own sake. 

“Ah, one of our princes was making a few last preparations to dinner…” The women who’d suggested the champagne in the first place said. “Why don’t you two check out our lovely outside gardens and courtyard? It’ll only be short bit, no more than half the hour…”

Night Lock was beginning to hate her with a burning passion. Nether agreed solemnly, asking once again if they could head inside the castle, but she refused, saying it was absolutely necessary. He then grabbed Night Lock’s wrist and dragged them off to the other side of the entrance, taking a turn behind the wall. The second their body moved, all the alcohol they’d just had seemed to plummet, sploshing low in their cut with each step, stumbling a bit.

“Ridiculous,” Nether was talking under his breath now, looking quite annoyed. “Do excuse them, this kingdom has already been so peculiar about their directions. You alright?”

Not ready to answer that question, Night Lock responded with another. “Er, where are we going?”

“Back trail behind the gardens, into the forest. We’ll have to watch out for monsters, so I’ll come with you.”

“Why are- _oh._ ” They went red again, realizing Nether was suggesting they relieve themselves there, and felt ten times more humiliated, steps faltering. “Um.” 

Nether turned, letting go of their hand. He noticed Night Lock’s loosely crossed legs and hands drawn into fists, hard enough to dig white marks. 

“I could, uh, carry you?” He suggested, thinking they perhaps not make it. Night Lock bowed their head, looking guilty. 

“If you...don’t mind…” 

Nether didn’t seem to, for he paced behind them and swooped Night Lock into his arms bridal style, making yelp in surprise. Jostling the liquid inside them, they jammed their hands into their groin, trembling a bit. 

“This is so humiliating…” They said miserably, to which Nether shrugged, as if it was nothing. He wasn’t the one desperate enough to feeling like they could leak any second. 

After what felt like hours (but only minutes) Nether set them down, traveling far enough into the surrounding woods so the castle loomed behind a darkening sky and trees. Night Lock slumped against a large oak, legs weak and shaking. 

“Don’t- don’t think I can do this,” They said pathetically, hands still gripped between their thighs. 

“I can look away, Night, it’s fine, what’s wrong?” They couldn’t see Nether’s face, but felt grateful for how concerned he sounded.

“I’m too _shy._ ” They breathed out, choking on words, humiliation coming off them in waves. “Help,” It was a pleaded request, and Nether felt something stir hot in his gut, Night Lock’s need far too arousing. He moved forward to stand directly behind them. 

He hesitated, hands hovering in mid air. Night Lock let out another whimper, and his sex drive made the decision for him. 

“Yeah, yeah okay…” He dipped his hands around their sides and pulled Night Lock’s wrists away from their crotch, to which they protested immediately, fingers curling at their side. He replaced the space with his own hands, and brought his own leg forward, nudging their legs apart with his knee. 

“Relax…” He breathed in their ear, voice going husky. Slowly, he unbuckled their belt, dropping it at their side. He then undone their zipper and tugged down Night Lock’s trousers to their hips, freeing their cock and stroking it in his hand. Tears gathered quickly in their eyes, out of strain and horrible shame.

“ _C’mon Night,_ ” He murmured, aiming their length downward. They shuddered, falling back against his own body. Nether, hard himself, groaned, grinding down on the curve of Night Lock’s ass. He took his free hand and pulled up the front of their uniform, splaying it over the bulge in their lower stomach. With no thought, he pressed down, jabbing his fingers into the soft skin of their bladder. 

“ _You can let go,_ ” He said softly as they cried out in need, cheek brushing the crook of Night Lock’s neck. With a downright moan of pleasure, something broke in Night Lock’s as they buckled, piss streaming out of them as Nether still held onto the edge of their cock, squeezing lightly and helping them along. They sobbed in relief, face a blotchy crimson, their own release pooling at their boots on the forest floor. Nether couldn’t help but gasp out himself, lost in how hot and undoubtedly attractive it was, having Night Lock whining at his mercy. 

Nether had the common sense not to say anything, but he had to bite back a reply about how ridiculously turned on he was. Night Lock went limp, finishing off and collapsing into Nether’s chest with a heavy sigh. He moved his hands to cradle their body and keep them upright, as their legs were quite obviously unstable. 

Nether was quite content staying like that until they fully calmed down and could...talk about what happened. Surely even in a hazy state Night Lock would realize he- well, enjoyed it. But after only a moment or two, the frenchmen went ridged, as if just woken from a nightmare, and shoved themselves out of Nether’s arms, tumbling faceforward into a tree.   
“Fucking- christ.” They sputtered, bruise already forming on their forehead. They shot their hands downward to buckle up their trousers, and sucked in a long breath. Purposelessly avoiding Nether and his erection, they spun around back in the direction of the castle, head turned downward. 

“Hey- Night! What the hell are you-” Nether regained his composure and went after them, catching up quickly due to their fast-walk pace. 

“We have a dinner to attend.” They stuttered, voice laced with strain, and Nether could see a prominent blush still on their cheeks.

“We have time to talk about this!” He exclaimed, as they continued to go through the forest. “Don’t leave me hanging!” Nether quickly glanced down between his legs and blinked. “Is that even the correct terminology?” He shook his head and cursed himself for getting distracted. 

“You stated this banquet was important, no?” Night Lock continued, stomping with annoyance. 

“Stop avoiding the question!” 

The two continued their bickering until they returned to the castle entrance, Night Lock narrowly avoiding their companion’s questions.


End file.
